The mobile communication system has been developed to ensure activity of the user and to provide audio services. However, the mobile communication system has gradually evolved from not only providing audio services but to providing data services as well, and, recently, the mobile communication system has evolved up to an extent of providing high speed data services. However, in the mobile communication system currently providing services, due to a lack of resources and the users' increasing demand for service provision at a higher speed, a more evolved mobile communication system is being required.
In the requirements for a next generation mobile access system, one of the most important factors is to being capable of supporting a required capacity for a higher data transmission rate. For this, diverse technologies, such as MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output), CoMP (Cooperative Multiple Point transmission), relay, and so on, are being researched and developed.
In the related art wireless access system, a time division duplex (TDD) mode is operated by differentiating the time resources to uplink and downlink, and the TDD mode has been operated as a half duplex mode, wherein only one of signal transmission and signal reception is performed at a specific time point. In this situation, in order to extend the range of application of radio resources, the base station is being required to be operated in a full duplex mode, wherein signal reception and signal transmission are performed simultaneously.